


Blood Drive

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [19]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, blood drive, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is working at a blood drive.





	Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

> #22 I’m too squeamish for this

“We’re doing a blood drive at the school today,” (Y/n) told Vince over breakfast that morning. “I’m helping with the registration and stuff, and I think I might donate too.”

“Really?” Vince asked.

“Yeah, you should come by. You know, someone needs blood every two seconds,” (Y/n) told him. “Maybe you could convince the others to come down too. Even if they can’t donate, they could offer some support to nervous kids.”

“I support it and all but I don’t think I could do it…” Vince told her. (Y/n) stared at him.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“I’m too squeamish for this,” He told her. (Y/n) stared at him. “What?”

“Vince, you watch a needle pierce you when you get tattoos! And you guys use blood in your sets!” (Y/n) told him.

“But it’s not real blood,” Vince told her. “It’s a corn syrup thing.” (Y/n) sighed.

“Okay, okay,” She told him. “I gotta get down to the school. I’ll see you this evening.” She kissed him and went to get ready, wearing a Motley Crue shirt and a pair of leggings for the long day.

****

“Where are we going?” Tommy asked as Vince picked him up from his house and started driving towards the school.

“(Y/n)’s having a blood drive today and I thought we could go show our support,” Vince told him.

“Oh, that thing Nikki and Mick are helping her with?” Tommy asked. Vince frowned. “She asked us all last week, remember?”

“Shit, was that what she was talking about?” Vince asked.

“Yeah. And Nikki and Mick both agreed to help her out. I thought I was going to be out of town, so I didn’t agree. I thought it was just a given, seeing as she’s your wife and all,” Tommy told him.

“God, I am the worst husband ever,” Vince sighed.

“Eh, I can think of a few worse ones,” Tommy laughed. Vince drove them towards the school, where there was a crowd of people outside the doors. Tommy and Vince made their way in, hearing the whispers of awe and ‘are we getting a concert?’.

“Name?” (Y/n) said, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Uh, Worst Husband Ever Vince Neil.” Vince said. (Y/n)’s head shot up to the see the drummer and singer standing in front of her.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked.

“Didn’t have to go out of town,” Tommy told her.

“And I’m an asshole,” Vince added. “So, where can we help?”

“Mick’s helping pass out refreshments, and Nikki’s talking to people. So you guys can do either,” (Y/n) told them.

“I call dibs on hanging out with Nikki!” Tommy called out before rushing off. Vince stood there for a second.

“I love you,” He told (Y/n). She smiled up at him.

“I love you too Vince,” Her eyes shining as she smiled at him.

*****

Later that afternoon, Vince was seated in one chair with (Y/n) right next to him. She was holding his hand as they got hooked up to donate.

“I thought you were too squeamish for this,” (Y/n) told him.

“I just won’t look at my arm,” He told her. (Y/n) squeezed his hand when they got him hooked up.

“Don’t worry babe,” She told him. “I’m going to reward you for coming through for me. But it might have to be tomorrow. You might be a little dizzy when we get done.” She watched him for a second. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you,”


End file.
